Advice From A Cool Father
by Ashalita Phoenix
Summary: If your son asked you for advice, what will you say? What words will possibly push him to the right direction? Well, if you have a cool father like Soul, you have nothing to lose.


**Advice from a Father**

**After a tough mission, Makito entered his home and found his dad sitting in front of the piano. His hands were lightly touching each key. "Hey dad, how are you?" He said, walking towards him. **

"**Makito, it is good to see you. I thought you will at your place with Mira." Soul said, letting out a sharp smile. It has been 17 years that he retired as a Death Scythe and settled down. **

"**Where is mom?" Makito asked. **

"**She is out shopping for dinner." Soul replied. "So what can I do for you son?" **

"**Well, I was wondering…" Makito said, blushing and turning his gaze away. "Well, a friend of mine is wondering how you propose to a girl… He is asking for my help and I don't know what to do." **

"**I see… Well, I cool guy such as myself should tell you my secrets." Soul said, playing a beautiful tune from the piano. "How about I tell you a story, it might help you with your friend's problem?" **

"**Sure Dad…" **

"Well, it all started at the beach. It was a beautiful sunny day and also our last day together. Everyone in our gang was Top Class Meister and Death Scythe so we have to move to different parts of the world to protect the people."

"Hey Soul, do you know where is Maka?" Black Star said. "I was looking forward to swim with her. I like it when she freaks out in the water.

"I don't know where she is?" Soul replied. "I don't hold her hand Black Star. I don't like it when you sneak up on her when she is swimming."

"Aw, you don't want me to hurt your girlfriend." Black Star teased.

"It seems to me that someone got it." Kid said, walking towards them. "They have been dating for a long time Black Star."

"AND I JUST FOUND OUT! HOW DARE YOU HIDE THIS FROM ME!" Black Star snapped. "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

"I thought you knew it was obvious..." Soul said.

"That is a load of bullshit right there." Black Star said, crossing his arms. "You were just scared that I might take Maka from you. It is expected because I am the man that surpassed God."

"Shut up." Soul snapped. _This guy is getting on my nerves… _

"Come on Soul, you walked with her to class and always goes shopping with her. Also, you wait for her to return from meetings and greet her with vanilla ice cream. You take her everywhere and you always beg Lord Death to have a mission with her." Black Star said. "And the way you are always so protective over her, it seems like you want her all to yourself. I bet you didn't tell her that you love her; you are such a pathetic wimp. If I were you, I will tell her that I love her every single day. "

"Black Star, if you say one more thing I will kick your ass." Soul threatened. _I guess he is right. This whole time we were dating I haven't told her once that I love her. It has been five whole years and still I haven't told her. _

"I like to see you try Soul …" Black Star snapped. They were wrestling in the sand, rolling around and throwing punches.

"What are you two doing? We are supposed to be having fun not killing each other." A voice said. They looked up and found Maka in a revealing red bikini. "Hello Kid."

"Maka, you are the best. You look so symmetrical." Kid said with awe.

"Thanks I guess…" Maka said, blushing.

"MAKA!"Soul andBlack Star screamed, blushing and squirting out blood.

"Hmmm… What's wrong with you two?" Maka snapped.

"You are wearing a bikini…" Black Star said.

"A revealing one…" Soul added.

"Hmmm…Oh this…" Maka said, looking at herself. She wasn't tiny tits anymore. Puberty finally kicked in. Her breast and hips, they were something to stare at for hours. Her hair grew out as well. No more pigtails anymore. Her dirty blonde hair hung neatly down her back. "Liz picked it for me. I am not a good picker on bikinis so I let Liz picked it for me. Is it bad?"

"Well, it is…" Soul said, blushing._Thanks Liz, I owe you one. _ "It looks…"

"Beautiful… You look beautiful my sweet Maka." Death Scythe said, hugging her. "You look absolutely adorable in that bikini. You look just like your mother when she was your age. You are so beautiful my little daughter."

"MAKA CHOP!"Maka said, hitting him on the head with a book. "Please stop that Dad… I am 21 right now."

"**Grandpa is still Grandpa I see…" Makito said, letting out a sigh. "Dad, I think it is uncool that you haven't told mom that you love her even when you were dating her. I thought that the first thing to say to a girl." **

"**A cool man takes his time." Soul said. "And waits for the right moment to tell her…" **

"But he is right, you look very cute." Black Star said.

"Thanks Black Star…" She said, scratching her head. "So Soul, do you want to go swimming?"

"Sure Maka…" Soul said, getting pulled away by her. Black Star sunk down to the ground with denial. _Serves him right… Maka always picks me… _"Hey Maka, I can walk on my own you know."

"Then hurry up…" Maka said. "This is my first break in a few months of hardcore missions and I want to enjoy every minute of it."

_Well, that is true. She has been working hard since she is now the strongest Meister. She finally reached her dream. _Soul thought, holding her hand. _I think I should tell her now. We have been friends for a long time. _"Maka, there is something I want to ask you, something important."

"Alright, but can we get wet first?" Maka said, walking in the water. "I've been dying to swim for so long and I am not going to waste any time."

"Fine…" He said, walking beside her. _Perfect… _He pushed her down and she sank into the water.

"What was that for?" She pouted.

"You wanted to get all wet." Soul teased._ She looks very cute when she is mad._ She then kicked his legs, causing him to fall down.

"Now we are even." She said, giggling. She swam towards him and kissed him on the cheek. He gave her a smirk and crossed his arms. "You are not mad at me are you?" He kept silent. She let out a smile. "Don't be mad at me sweetie. I didn't mean to push you down like that. I thought we were playing." Soul started to turn red. She rubbed his chest slowly and kissed his neck. "Are you still mad?"

"**Dad, too much details…" Makito said, looking disgusted. "Can you cut that part out? I don't want to know what you and Mom did. It is so creepy." Soul let out a chuckled. **

"**Don't worry son, you are old enough." Soul replied. "You are bound to have sex anyway." **

"**BUT I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT!" Makito snapped. "ESPECIALLY ABOUT YOU AND MOM…"**

"**Anyway…"**

"I hate it when you do this." Soul said, letting out a smile. "It is like your secret weapon towards me." He pulled her into his embrace. "Maka, you know that we were together for a long time now and I…"

"I… what?" She interrupted, looking into his eyes. Her emerald eyes glimmer in the sunlight which made it far worse to explain to her, to tell her.

"I love you…" He said, blushing. "I am sorry that I didn't say to you earlier."

"Soul …"

"I know that girls want to know that their boyfriend loves them…." Soul said. "You know I don't say cheesy things like you…" He stopped when Maka kissed him on the lips. _Wow_… He pulled her to get more. She then pulled back and let out a smile.

"I really don't care if you hardly say I love you to me… I know that you love me Soul." Maka said, giggling. "Besides, you being cheesy seem so weird."

"Speak for yourself…" He said, kissing her forehead. "I really do love you Maka Albarn."

"I know, I love you too Soul Eater Evan." She replied. She then found a white oyster shell in front of her. "What's this?"

"I wanted to ask you when we were on land but you have to get wet." Soul said, smiling. He lifted her up on a rock, letting her sit down. "Maka, I love you so much." He opened the oyster shell and it was a silver band ring with a red glimmering ruby on it. "Maka Albarn, will you marry me?" She was in shocked.

"Soul …" She said, crying. _Did he just propose to me? To me? I can't believe it _

"The only woman I want to see next to me is you Maka." Soul said, placing the ring on her finger. "You made me a better person and I will be nothing without you. Please say something Maka."

"Soul …" She repeated, letting out a smile. "Yes…Yes…" She leaped towards him, causing them to both clash in the water. They swam to the surface and when she saw his head up, she swiftly gave him a kiss. "I will love to marry you Soul."

"**Wow dad, you are pretty cool. I wouldn't come up with that." Makito said. **

"**Of course I am cool son…" Soul said. "I am the coolest man in the world."**

"**So what did the others think about it like Uncle Black Star and Grandpa Death Scythe?" Makito said. "Were they okay with it?" **

"**Well, sort of…" **

"I see that I am going to have grandchildren very soon." Death Scythe said, watching them play in the water.

"I am proud for them." Stein said, smiling. "It was obvious from the beginning that they will be together."

"You know what Maka." Soul said.

"What?" She asked. He cupped her face.

"I have a hotheaded angel for a bride." He said, smiling.

"Soul, guess what?"

"What is it?" He said, moving closer and closer to her.

"I have a stubborn cool guy for a groom." She replied.

"Maka, I love you so much." He said, hugging her. "I have never felt this happy for a very long time."

"Same goes for me." Maka replied, hugging back. _Now, this is the best vacation ever. _

"Can you two get a room?" Black Star snapped.

"I sense that they have news." Kid said, letting out a grin "News that you might hate Gray…"

"What do you mean by that?" Black Star asked.

"He finally pops the question to her."Tsubaki said. "I am so proud of them."

"GO SOUL!" Patty cheered.

"I can't believe he did it. I knew he has small balls." Liz added. "Asking her that question must be hard.."

"Hmmm… question?" Black Star said.

"Come on Black Star… Surely you know what was coming. Soul and Maka were dating for five years now." Kid said, drinking.

"And Soul was pretty nervous when he came to the beach." Liz added. "He was sweating like crazy. And we all know that Soul doesn't get nervous." The couple walked towards them. "Hey you two…"

"Hi everyone…" Maka said, smiling.

"Maka, what is going on here?" Black Star said. Then he found a ring on her finger. "What is that?"

"It's called a ring, idiot." Soul answered.

"I KNOW WHAT IT IS SOUL!"Black Star snapped. "It is just, why is it on Maka's finger?"

"Well, she is going to be my wife." He answered once more. He then kicked Black Star on the face. "I don't want you to go near her."

"Soul, you are being a little bit rough." Maka said, giggling.

"Congratulations…" Everyone said, giving them their blessing while Black Star was flat on the sand.

"I see that my son found love." Mr. Evan said, standing beside Death Scythe and Stein. "Also, I have a new daughter. No doubt, she will make an excellent wife."

"My daughter a wife… never thought of it…" Death Scythe said, smiling.

"Father… Death Scythe… I have already proposed to the woman I love, Maka." Soul said. "I hope you both approve."

"Are you kidding me? She is a keeper." Mr. Evan said, hugging Maka. "I am proud to have her as my own daughter."

"Thank you Mr. Evan…" She said, blushing.

"I have no problems with you Soul. You make my daughter so happy and that is all I want from her." Death Scythe said. "Just don't break her heart."

"Yes sir…"

"Oh… there is something else… I forgot to mention to all of you even you Soul." Maka said, smiling and blushing at the same time. "It is kind a shocking."

"What is it?" Soul asked.

"Well…I am… you see Soul …" Maka said. "I am well… we are going to be parents."

_Parents?Us? That means she is? _Soul blushed. "You are pregnant."

"Yes Soul, we are going to have a child." Maka said, smiling. "We are going to have a little rascal in our household soon." Soul pulled her into his arms.

"I am so blessed. You have made me the happiest and coolest man in the world." Soul said.

"Actually, I made you a dead man." Maka said, pointing towards her father.

"SOUL!"Death Scythe screamed, transforming his arm into a blade. "You have sex with my baby without my permission. She is not even married to you yet and you have sex with her."

"Damn it…" Soul said, kissing Maka on the cheek. "I will talk to you later." He raced away from the angry man. "Sorry old man, she was so irresistible."

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SOUL!"Death Scythe screamed, racing after him.

"Congratulations Maka, I am so proud of you." Stein said, hugging her.

"Thanks Stein sensei…" She said, blushing. "But I don't think my father is happy."

"SOUL, GET BACK HERE!" Death Scythe screamed.

"**Dad, that was uncool." Makito said. **

"**Give me some credit. If I didn't do all that, you wouldn't be here." Soul said. Then the door opened.** **Maka walked in the room. "Darling, you are back." **

"**Hi Mom…" Makito greeted, waving his hand to her as she walked to the kitchen. **

"**Makito, it is good to see you son." Maka said, putting the shopping on the counter. She then walked back into the living room. Makito hugged her. "You have grown so much. I haven't seen you for awhile." **

"**Well, I was busy with missions and all. Also, dad asked me to come here." Makito said, winking at his father. "Right dad…" **

"**Yeah, I wanted to see how his doing with the school and his partner." Soul swiftly replied, scratching his head. Maka walked towards her husband side and lean onto the piano. **

"**Really, so how is Mira? I haven't seen her for awhile now." Maka said. **

"**She is doing fine." Makito replied. "She can be stubborn but she is a great partner." **

"**Well, she is my best friend's daughter." Maka said, giggling. "Who have guessed that Ashalita and Richard's daughter will be your partner? Well, maybe tomorrow night you can bring her over her for dinner." **

"**Sure mom but I have to go now." Makito said, walking towards them. He kissed his mom on the cheek. "I love you mom." **

"**I love you too sweetie." Maka said. Soul stood up and hugged his son. **

"**Go get her son…" Soul whispered. Makito paused in shock and let out a smile. **

"**That is what cool guys do…" He replied. He pulled back and walked out the door. **_**Dad, you are one cool guy… I am happy that I am your son. **_**He ran through the streets. **_**If dad can do it, so can I. **_**He entered an apartment and found a girl with red long lavish hair with blonde highlights. **_**Now, it is time for me to be cool. **_**"Hey Mira, I am home." **

"**So what did you and Makito talked about?" Maka asked. **

"**How I became the coolest guy in Death City?" Soul said, pulling her into his laps. **

"**And how did that happened?" Maka asked, wrapping his arms around his neck. **

"**Simple, I married you." Soul said, grabbing her chin and pulling her closer. **

"**I love you too Soul." She replied, kissing her husband. And that is the advice from a father, a cool father. **


End file.
